Drenched
by sazwilkie
Summary: Christian & Syed fic - Alone, in the rain... *Warning - Contains graphic detail of same-sex intercourse*
1. Chapter 1

**Syed**

'_So?'_

_'So what?'_

His hand that's around me, the one that has barely left my waist all evening, curls around me even further as he pulls me closer to him.

_'What did you think?'_

_'Of what?'_

I purposely stare straight ahead as we walk, purposely ignore meeting his gaze. If I do I know I'll crack and laugh.

'_Sy... Did you enjoy it?'_

_'Hmm. The music was good.'_

I flinch and smile as his fingers dig into me jokingly.

_'OK OK! What's the big deal anyway? It's not like it's the first time I've been to one.'_

His arm drops from around me swiftly and I suddenly feel the cold air more as I continue walking, but alone. He's stood rooted to the spot as I, unknowingly, continue a few steps ahead of him.

_'What?'_

I can't help myself from smiling as I spin around to see him. His face is a mixture of shock and a little happiness.

'_What?'_

I repeat back to him.

_'It wasn't my first time Christian._' I continue._ 'Sorry didn't I tell you?'_

His smile brightens up his entire face. Even against the dark night sky he shines.

_'No... you didn't. And you know you didn't.'_

His arms shoot around me and pull me in towards him. I see nothing but him, his face, his eyes. His mouth. I don't see the people walking around us, the drunks shouting and stumbling. I see him and him alone.

'_Sorry, must have...'_

My mind plays tricks on me as he subtly protrudes his tongue from his mouth. Ever so slightly it nudges past his lips, the wet tip almost inviting me to kiss it. So many images flash through my mind. His kisses, the way they feel on my lips, my neck, my chest. My cock.

_'... slipped my mind.'_

I can't focus on anything but his mouth and the way it invites my tongue to trace it.

_'Really?_'

His lips are inches away from mine and I suddenly can't remember my own name.

_'Sy...?'_

That's it!

_'Did you enjoy going with me? Seeing those other men look at me. 'Cause I loved it when they looked at you. I could read their faces easily. Every single one of them in there was thinking exactly the same thing I was.'_

_'Oh yeah... what's that'_

_'I want him... Now'._

His breath on my face, his hands slowly leaving my waist and stopping on my arse cheeks, his solid chest against mine, his bulge pressing against me... all these things cause me to loose sense of my surroundings. Now, in my head, we're back at the flat, almost at the delicious stage in the night when we undress each other, run our hands over the other's naked flesh, downwards and pull each others...

_'What the fu...?'_

I'm brought back to reality with a crash as the thunder above rumbles loudly.

_'We'd better make a move Sy. Can't have you all... wet now can we?'_

That's it, that's all I need to hear to loose it. Without thinking, without caring about the world around me I crash my lips on to his just as the rain pours from above. Within seconds we're soaked, our clothes stick to our bodies like a second skin and tiny droplets drip from my hair on to his face. But I don't care, he doesn't care. We can't feel it. We feel nothing but each other.

_'Come on.'_

He grabs my hand and pulls me with him, his backwards stride in perfect rhythm with my steps as our lips collide again, never parting.

_'Now.'_

_'Now.'_

One word, one meaning. He wants me and I want him. The dark alley we've hit upon is away from prying eyes and scornful looks and perfect for our quick release.

_'Right now Christian.'_

His hands run though my wet hair as his mouth opens wider, his tongue playing with mine. I love him when he kisses me like this. It's more than full of just passion. It's full of excitement, meaning and pure lust. I can feel the excitement rushing around my body, propel itself from my brain and make its downwards, finally halting at the unbelievably tight bulge in my trousers. His hips crash in to mine as the gentle rocking of his hips show me he's ready. He wants me right now.

The rain pours down on us but doesn't phase us. Tiny droplets from the downfall runs down my face, trickles down my cheek and lose themselves at our joined lips.

_'Never thought you'd be up for this Sy'_

I know what he means, that we'd ever fuck like this, outdoors.

_'I'm up for anything with you, you know that.'_

He shivers against me as my fingers run along the waist band of his soaked jeans and I can't help but smile as his low growl vibrates against my lips the moment my fingers find the buttons on his jeans.

_'Wait!'_

_

* * *

_**Christian**

My God I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life. I back away from him only to make sure I'm not in a dream but I'm still not sure. No one should look so stunning, so fuckable. His hair is a mess as the rain darkens it still, tiny drops of water fall from the shorter hairs and on to his face drawing my eyes to his lips. Their plumpness and wetness drives me insane. His eyes seem to glitter in the darkness. But it's his body I can't stop staring at. To me, his body is perfect. His svelte deceiving frame is what my eyes were made to look at.

_'You sure?'_

Even now, after we've been together all this time, I still feel the need to check I'm not pushing it to far.

'_Positive_'.

It's not spoken, it's panted.

I take one last look, one last look at him leaned back against the wall, waiting for me, his chest bouncing up and down quickly, before I slowly drop down and kiss his soaking wet neck.

His green t-shirt, soaked by the rain, is now like a second skin on him. As I slowly peel it away from him, slowly roll it upwards to reveal his stomach, shining from the wetness I hear a moan escape his lips. Even the sound of it as it peels, away, leaves his body become exposed to the water arouses me. I harden to the point of insatiable and addictive pain as his naked flesh comes in to view. It's a sight I will never tire of seeing, of feeling, tasting. I can almost taste the excitement oozing from him as I drop to my knees in front of him.

'_Christian_...'

He's forgotten where we are as his hands pulls my head towards him. This is the Syed I love the most. The dirty, impatient Syed who wants me to take him right now.

'_Please_...'

'_Please what Sy?'_

My chin brushes him through his jeans as I speak. I love to tease him but only because he refuses to admit he loves it as well. His hard cock almost bursts through at my touch.

_'Suck me'._


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian**

_'Suck... or fuck?'_

He's released now, his jeans so wet from the rain that they don't fall from his waist easily like they usually do. Instead I slowly tug them down, peel them from his skin just enough for his cock to be in perfect line with my mouth. I smile as his jerks against the rain and my breath.

_'Come on Sy... what do you want me to do? Suck you... or fuck you?'_

Despite the sound of the rain lashing around us I can still hear his moans, still hear him gulp his reply through baited breath. It falls in to my eyes but I don't look away, I keep my focus on his face, his closed eyes and his open panting mouth. The sight of the tiny droplets of water running down his face and dripping from his chin is as erotic as it gets.

_'Both.'_

_'Both? We are needy... aren't we?'_

Before he has the chance to answer my mouth engulfs his entire length, warming his wet cock and sucking him hard as the rain drips on him. His moans echo, bounce from the walls of the narrow alley way as I move my head backwards, sucking his entire length as I withdraw. But not entirely. I leave his head on my tongue, open my mouth and let the rain soak him. I feel him twitch and gasp as the insatiable pain of droplets on his tender flesh overcomes him.

_'Nice?'_

I ask as I take him in my hand and tug rapidly while I teasingly flick my tongue . Instantly he turns to putty in my hands and the smile creeps on to my face. I smile as his entire body relaxes before my eyes and know he wants his relief soon.

_'Mmm' _

It's barely an answer but I know what it means. He never speaks, not coherent words anyway. During these moments Syed is a mixture of moans, gasps and, my personal favourite, grunts. Words seem impossible to him when I have him firmly in my mouth or hands. Words never enter his head or leave his mouth. Just the sweet sounds of pleasure and satisfaction beyond his dreams

**Syed**

I try not to but I can't help it. The moaning rises from deep within me as his mouth captures me again. His tongue lashes around me as his mouth drenches my entire length, my tip hitting the back of his throat as he pushes himself deeper on to me, the way his mouth contracts, pulling me in deeper, it's almost as if I can't breathe. I remember the times I fucked myself thinking of him, dreaming of the day he and I would be together and I can't believe I ever compared those times to this, or any other time I've fucked his mouth. Nothing, no dream or fantasy could ever compare to him in the flesh. No amount of reminiscing could ever bring this feeling, this elated sensation I have pulsating through me right now.

But I want more, I want to shoot down his throat, feel him swallow me, lick my tip while I pant. I can predict his moves but they still always catch me by surprise. And tonight I have no patience for some reason but I know I need to come now, need to have him swallow me before he spins me around and takes me here. I need him to fuck me quickly, hurriedly, deeply. I just need him to fuck me.

My hands fall on to his shoulders and keep him steady. I wait a moment, just in case, and then drive myself in to his mouth. His lips close tightly around me, his tongue curls itself around me and the force of his pull is almost to much for me to hold out much longer. I hold on to his head as I take the few remaining pushes into him, feel his mouth ready to explode from the force but his hands on my hips pulling me quicker tells me that he loves it almost as much as I do.

I'm panting loudly, quickly, but I don't care. I push deeper in to him, feel the blood surge through my body, my lust for him pulse through my veins as I feel myself coming, one last push and it's there, the groan escapes me in one long loud moan as I feel him swallow every last drop. His tongue drags along me as he slowly and seductively releases me from his mouth, the rain drubbing on me bit by bit.

_'Breathe Sy'_

My eyes slowly open and he's there, stood before me with his wet face, rain-dropped eyes and full pink lips.

The air fills my lungs again for a second before he crashes his lips on mine again.

_'Kiss me Sy... taste yourself'_

I pull him closer into my mouth as soon as I hear the words. I love to taste myself in his mouth, love the combination of myself and him and instantly I can't wait any longer. I want him. My tongue has a mind of it's own as it probes his mouth, the urgency taking complete hold of me. I can't wait anymore, can't have him standing there when I know he wants me as much as I want him. My hands glide over his sodden top, feeling every grove of his muscled chest, his nipples as my fingers linger. It feels like a second skin on him as I break it away from his skin, fumble with his belt and dive my way inside his trousers.

_'Your turn'_

**Christian**.

I have an answer ready but it never leaves my lips. Instead a low growl escapes as his warm yet wet hand wraps itself around my stiff cock.

_'Fuck me.'_

Not waiting to be told twice my hands find their way up to his neck and I tilt his head to one side. My tongue traces its way up from his shoulders to his ear, relishing in the taste of his skin.

_'Turn... around'_

**Syed**

His grip on my shoulder intensifies as he kicks my feet apart.

_'Ready?'_

He almost laughs at me.

_'Always'_

I smile back

My breath catches as I feel him line himself up against my opening, my left hand firmly placed on the wall before me as my right makes its way backwards, finds his neck and pulls his lips on to mine. I almost shiver as I wait for him to enter me, almost complain as he playfully hovers but it doesn't last long, it never does. He can't wait any longer than I can.

His lips capture my words, silencing me as the pain subsides and the pleasure floods my body.

**Christian**

All evening I've been waiting for this, the hours dragged as I felt myself harden from just standing next to him, but it was worth the wait. Worth it just to see every eye in the club fall on him with interest, fall on me as the lucky bastard who got to take him home. And I loved it. He didn't see the eyes follow him around the club, see the smiles turn seductive the second he walked past. All he saw was me. His eyes never left my face or body the whole time we were there. At first I thought it was nerves but it wasn't. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

_'I've been looking forward to this..._

I slowly and effortlessly push myself inside of him, he winces slightly before moaning happily.

_'… all night.'_

Our relief escapes us in unison as I push in further, as far as I dare for the first thrust. Smiling through my pants I can't help but tell him...

_'God I love you Syed.'_

His groan barely leaves his lips as I drive myself in deeper, over and over again. But it's happening again, always with him it comes to soon. I can feel myself coming already and I know there's no point slowing down, it makes no difference. I barely have to look at him without wanting to rip his clothes off and take him whenever or wherever we are.

**Syed**

_'Kiss me... I'm going to scream'_

I pull his neck closer and kiss him through his cocky smile. I can't help it, as hard as I try I just can't stop screaming his name.

_'Don't stop Christian, please don't stop!'_

In what should be an awkward situation I can't even begin to tell him how good this feels. Being soaked to the skin, knowing we could be seen in this alley way, that someone could be watching our every move, should put me off, send me cowering away to the warmth and comfort of our flat. But it doesn't. It simply intensifies it all. My orgasm, my want for him, everything feels so much more extreme.

But my mind brings me back to the pleasure he's giving, to the tongue he so expertly curls around mine.

_'Fuck... I'm going to come Sy... I don't want to come'_

A grin spreads on to my face as I feel him push deeper in to me, feel my entire body move in rhythm to his as he continues to pound me, his grip on my shoulder digging in deeper and I know he's trying to delay it, waiting for me before he lets himself go.

_'I'm ready as well.'_

**Christian**

I kiss him harder, lust oozing from every pore on my body. I can't get enough of him, even when I have him I still want more. I'm insatiable where he's concerned. Even as he speaks I feel the bliss washing over me

_'I wish we were at home...'_

I push into him harder, my reply barely audible.

_'Why?'_

_'Because I want to ride you'_

_'Urgh!'_

Even after all this time his words have the same effect on me. Never has someone known how to tip me over the edge like he does and he uses it to his advantage. Every... single... time.

**Syed**

I know he's ready so I let myself go. I feel his grip tighten to the point of pain, feel his hips move quicker, harder, push in deeper.

_'I'm coming Christian... fuck I'm coming!'_

I say it to loudly but I don't care. Everything around us melts away, disappears in to nothing as I'm consumed by him and this moment.

_'So am I Sy'_

I arch my neck backwards, pull his lips on to mine to silence my groan, my call of pure euphoric bliss but it still escapes, echoing his as I feel him judder his final thrusts in to me.

_'Don't stop...'_

I scream the last words as I tighten, clench his cock so tightly it must hurt him.

_'Come for me Sy'_

He keeps going, keeps fucking me until I scream his name, scream that I love him, scream for him to fuck me forever.

_'I will Sy... you know I will'._

**Christian**

My voice is croaky, my blood still rushing, my orgasm slowly dying but my senses still alert. This is the moment I love the most. Knowing I've given him that feeling, that pleasure, is indescribable. This is me being selfless, something I never thought I could do. But as long as he comes and I'm the one responsible, I'm happy.

**Syed**

No one has ever made me come like he has. No one has ever fucked me like he has. And I will never get enough of him.

**Christian**

_'Sy? You OK?'_

I pull myself from him slowly. He's still tight, still clenching me, but he's also silent apart from his pants.

_'Do you really need to ask?'_

He turns slowly and I gulp deeply. I'm already hard again. Syed soaked to the skin, it goes beyond sexual.

_'Let's go home. You promised me 'a ride'!'_


End file.
